


The War Against Our Flesh

by mbeth



Series: Quiet Distaste [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Friendships, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empathy, Enemies to Friends, Graphic Description, Hate to Friends, Hotel Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Love/Hate, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, hate to respect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbeth/pseuds/mbeth
Summary: Second part of Quiet Distate





	1. Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first chapter of this, but I promise (as always) it will get sluttier. There's technically nothing explicit yet but there is the full intention of making it *very* explicit soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided that every chapter of this is going to have the same title of a song that I think matches the story/ship. It's sort of in the hopes that you can make a wilton playlist by the end of it. This one is "Therapy" by All Time Low.

Since that night, Frederick reminded himself as to why he should remain a private person by rewatching the recording several times a week. He would watch it more frequently if he was feeling particularly morose, as if it were some form of punishment.

On good days he watched them fucking. Mostly he’d watch himself because a few months ago, he thought himself rather attractive. He had a painful scar that cut across his belly but it wasn’t ugly; it was actually quite charming in a rugged way. A lot had changed since then and he missed the way he looked. On bad days he watched the aftermath. He watched himself shamefully ask Will to stay, actually pressing the matter in a sloppy half lie.

Today, he watched all of it and focused on Will. The sigh that escaped Will’s lips when he conceded to stay the night sent a sharp pang of humiliation through Frederick and the video ended. Will had closed the computer before sitting back down with him.

Frederick couldn’t rewatch the next moments, but he often remembered them. Will’s flannel shirt hung open and his belly creased as he sat down, looking at Frederick with an expectant glance. Seemingly, Will thought Frederick wanted something specific rather than company. He was just lonely, frightened sometimes, in a big house. He just wanted another breathing body in the room with him.

Frederick remembered how he hid in his bedroom, door locked,  until he heard the shower pipes turn off. It was well past morning before he crept downstairs. When he saw that Will had already left, he exhaled a sigh of simultaneous relief and disappointment. He hadn’t wanted to face the embarrassment of their previous night, but he also didn’t want Will to feel like a whore whose money was on the nightstand. He didn’t want to feel like a whore whose money was on the nightstand either.

When he looked at the couch, he saw a blanket folded sloppily and placed on top of a pillow that was now slightly yellowed from a night smothered in oily curls. With a sigh, Frederick sat on the couch to refold the blanket. It smelled like cheap aftershave, pine, and sweat. Grinning to himself, Frederick folded the blanket in his lap and let the scent diffuse into the cold, clean scent of his house.

He walked into his office to assess the damage and found a barely legible note scrawled on printer paper laying on his desk.

_ I did you a favor and threw out your EXPIRED pharmaceuticals. _

With a guarded chuckle, Frederick opened his desk drawers and as promised, his prescriptions were gone along with the small flash drive.

Apparently, Will had woken up this morning. He had been in the hospital for several days in an induced coma and was finally coherent enough to count as awake. No one had told Frederick directly but he had kept a close eye on the state of things over the past few weeks. After learning of the news, Frederick did everything he could to busy his mind and get through his day to this point of release. When he returned home, he had immediately poured himself a glass of wine and brought the bottle to his study.

Chin in his hand, staring at his stale reflection on the darkened computer screen, he pondered at what point it would be appropriate to see Will. He thumbed the loose skin under his left eye and swept over the valley of scar tissue on his cheek. As he caressed his own jaw, he flinched from the touch, knitting his brow and screwing his eyes shut. The scar tissue formed a hard and painful knot beneath his skin that ached on occasion.

Sighing, he inspected his reflection further. Somewhere, he tried to search for some appeal but mostly considered himself monstrous in his current state. He could fix his blinded eye, covering the waxy vulture-blue with a very expensive and very uncomfortable lens. He could adjust the drooping of his face by adding a silicone plate where his cheekbone had chipped away. It was also uncomfortable, but so were public appearances after being so grossly disfigured.

After finishing the sandy dregs at the bottom of his wine glass, Frederick retired to his room and tried not to think of anything as he fell asleep.

*

The next day, Frederick found himself at a flower shop staring at an impressively large but fittingly dull and monochromatic bouquet. The gesture may have been a bit excessive, but it was the polite thing to do under the circumstances. He bought the flowers and continued to the hospital.

The heel of Frederick’s oxfords clicked on the tile as he passed over the threshold into Will’s room. Dark curls splayed out like a halo and small droplets of sweat accumulating on his brow, Will stirred. His eyes fluttered open, clearing the thin film of liquid that caught his lashes.

“Hello, Frederick.” Will’s words were exhaled in a disinterested and disappointed wave as he continued staring at the tiled ceiling.

Frederick took a few steps closer, eyes wandering around the room for a surface to place the flowers. The room was strangely bare, as if he were the first one to visit so far.. “Were you expecting someone else?” 

“I was hoping for someone else,” Will over enunciated.

Frederick nodded casually, unruffled by the incursion and agreeing somewhat with the sentiment. He chuckled quietly as he stood next to the bed, eyes lowered to the bushel of flowers tucked delicately in the crook of his arm. “Couple of suckers we've been,” he said, voice disguised as light conversation. “He set us up and knocked us down. I have great empathy for you, Will. Both of us eviscerated and accused. I have literally felt your pain.” Frederick wore a weak smile that read as smug, but wasn’t intended as such. He considered sitting on the foot of the bed for a moment, but reconsidered.

“We have matching scars,” Will said in a slightly irritated tone as his eyes carefully drifted from the drab ceiling to Frederick’s face.

Another short laugh came from Frederick, his face reddening under Will’s gaze and his lips curling just enough to show the beginning of his false set of teeth. “In some cultures, that would suggest that we’re destined for one another.” He locked eyes with Will and cocked his head to the side with slightly pursed lips. “I prefer coincidence.” 

“Or that we keep the same company,” Will added.

Frederick nodded with a twitch of his face. “Or that.”

Shifting his eyes back to the ceiling, Will sighed audibly and closed his eyes for a moment. The moisture from the bouquet had pooled in the crook of Frederick’s arm and turned the white of his shirt a wet and clinging transparent. The leaves rustled as Frederick adjusted his grip on the flowers, disturbing the silence between them. Will sighed again and flinched at the peak of his inhalation.

“Scar tissue is always tighter,” Frederick mused. “You’ll get used to it.”

“Did you come here to gloat?” Will’s voice was sharp and tired as he whipped his head to stare at Frederick.

“A little,” he lied. “I also brought flowers.”

Will’s eyes widened and brows knitted in amusement. “They’re delightful,” he hissed brusquely, lips staying stretched in a harsh line that strained the tendons on his throat. Will seemed impatient with either Frederick or the entire situation.

The outside petals crushed into veiny, milky membranes as Frederick dropped the flowers onto Will’s nightstand. He straightened his posture and chewed at his lip. “I’ll have you know that I’m genuinely trying to be pleasant. And friendly.” Frederick nervously pulled at the cuff of his sleeve before meeting eyes again with Will. “And you’re making it difficult.”

“It shows,” Will grunted as he worked himself into a more upright position. “Both that you’re trying and that it’s very hard for you.” Without turning to look at Frederick, Will reached through the bouquet, destroying the blossoms further, and grabbed a television remote. Will turned the television on, continuously and rhythmically raising the volume as if the sound waves would clear the room.

Bowing his head and raising his hands submissively, Frederick turned to leave. The clicking of his shoes echoed on the tile as his steps were more rigid than the delicate and reticent way he had entered the room.

“I’ll leave you to it, then,” he said in the doorway as he turned over his shoulder to look at Will. He couldn’t be sure, but Will’s face appeared to be suddenly splotchy and his blue eyes suddenly a glassy grey. 

*

Days later, as Frederick was driving home on the freeway, his phone began violently vibrating in the seat next to him, singing an irritating song against the seams in the leather. Eyes squinted and focused on the road, he patted the passenger's seat and found the buzzing phone with his right hand. Without checking the number, he answered.

“Dr. Frederick Chilton, may I ask who's calling?” There was silence on the other end until a breathy laugh came through the speaker.

“Do you always answer your phone like that?” The chuckling was familiar and friendly apart from the mocking undertone. “What if this was your mother?”

“She would be happy that I had manners.” Frederick pulled the phone away from his ear and checked the contact quickly before replacing the warm phone to his stubbled cheek. “What do you need, Will?”

“I was hoping,” Will paused, audibly clicking his tongue against his teeth nervously. “I was hoping I could catch a ride.” Frederick could hear in Will’s voice how he flinched as he asked.

“What? Why?” The words shot out of Frederick’s lips in a quick rhythm before he could take a moment to consider how abrasive the questions sounded. “I’m sorry,” he stuttered. “Where are you?”

“I’m at the hospital.” Will paused and a wet sound slid across the line, as if he ran his tongue over his lower lip. He then sighed. “Forget it. Sorry I called.”

“No,” Frederick interrupted as he pulled off at an exit to turn around. “I’m already out. I can come get you. I’m just confused as to why you called me.” Frederick’s voice slowed as he finished his thought, not knowing if he particularly wanted an honest answer.

There was another forced and breathy laugh. “Of the people I know in the area, your throat isn’t slit, your pelvis isn’t shattered, and you haven’t tried to kill me,” Will said. “At least not to my knowledge.”

“That’s fair.” It was a better answer than Frederick had expected. “I’ll see you in thirty.”

Will was standing outside with a tired expression and disheveled hair. His dark ringlets were darker and their spring was straightened by the weight of the grease that had accumulated over the past few days. He looked like he hadn’t showered in a while. In all honesty, the last shower he had was probably more like a supervised rinse.

As he climbed into the car, he seemed to move well enough besides the slight wince as he lowered himself into the passenger’s seat. Frederick hadn’t thought to open the door for him, but he did think to offer to close it. But stubborn as ever, Will refused and closed the door for himself, whimpering quietly.

“I just realized,” Frederick smiled, eyes down with a quick laugh, “I don’t know where I’m supposed to take you.”

“Do you want to get some drink in town?” Will’s lips curled into a seemingly unfamiliar shape, twitching slightly as they smiled.

Frederick nodded. “Sure.”

*

“You know neither of us should probably be drinking,” Frederick leaned in and tried to speak over the rowdy crowd of the sports bar, “let alone having a second round.”

“Yeah,” Will said, turning the cheap amber beer in his hand, “but neither of us seem to give any fucks.”

Frederick held up his glass in a sacrosanct  _ cheers _ . Will obliged. 

Blue eyes swimming over the television screens and baseball hats, Will took a weary swig of his beer. “This place doesn’t seem to suit your palate, Frederick.”

“Absolutely not,” Frederick choked down a sip of ale with a strain in his neck. “This place is disgusting.” The two of them laughed drunkenly as they pushed their empty glasses further to the edge of the table and took another drink of their recently filled ones. “But you smell like boiled onions. I wasn’t going to take you anywhere that required a sports coat.”

Will’s wide grin faded as he  nodded apologetically. “I actually have a room at the Hilton up a block and I’m staying there for a few days.” He pointed his thumb towards the exit behind him and tongued a drop of liquid at the corner of his lips. “I didn’t want to go home.”

Lips bathed in beer, Frederick mumbled into his glass, “I totally understand.”

Will suddenly looked concerned; his brow knitted tightly and his lips hardened into a tight line. “Do you want to hang out for a while? There’s a nice balcony next to my room. You can see the ball diamond.”

Stifling a laugh, Frederick coughed. “I don’t really care for sports.” He twirled his fingers around the rim of his glass, rearranging the white roam that collected on the surface, and kept his eyes on the table.

“I would have never guessed.” Will’s eyes rolled so dramatically they could have seen directly behind him. He took another deep gulp from his glass, finishing his drink, and held up two fingers to the bar signaling for another round. “Come up anyway. It’s not like you can drive home right now,” he sighed. “Besides, I could use the company.”

“I really shouldn’t.” Frederick’s eyes shifted sheepishly and dissolved into a light hazel as they caught the reflection of the two cold, fresh beers placed on the table.

“Come on, Frederick,” Will said as he moved to lock eyes. He wore an awkward but genuine smile as he grabbed for the full glass. “Don’t make me beg.”

Frederick mirrored Will’s sip and conceded. “Until I sober up.”

Will laughed. “At this rate, we’re not going to sober up until Monday.”

Frederick took a long draw from his glass, eyes still locked with Will, as the last few spates of foam trickled into his lips. In a flashy and fluid movement, he flipped the empty pint glass on the table and ran the inside of his sleeve over his lips. “Maybe that’s my plan.” Frederick’s pulse in his throat was affecting the sound of his voice at this point, causing small wavering and unsure sounds.

Chewing his lip and tightening it into an uncomfortable smile, Will suppressed a laugh and signed the check. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

The walk was only five minutes, as Will promised, and they were in the room within seven. To Frederick, the room was underwhelmingly unimpressive. It was on a low floor and had a very adequate view. The window looked out on a employee access rooftop that had at least four dead pigeons, five live pigeons, and sparse succulent gardens.

“That’s not the balcony,” Will said, pointing out the window, noticing Frederick’s curious expression. “The balcony’s at the end of the hall.”

“Thank god.” Frederick spun around  to look at Will with wide eyes. “I was about to question your,” he paused, biting his words with a visual halt in his frame.

“Sanity?” Will’s brow raised.

“Definition of ‘nice balcony’,” he corrected. 

Will slowly paced closer to Frederick. “You were going to say sanity.” Will watched Frederick for a moment, keeping a direct and heated stare focused on him. “You are so nervous. I invited you up here are you’re still a nervous wreck. I’m going to go shower, okay? Make yourself at home. Get some ice. Do something.” 

With that, Will walked into the next room and turned on the shower.


	2. Someone To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting slutty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided that every chapter of this is going to have the same title of a song that I think matches the story/ship. It's sort of in the hopes that you can make a wilton playlist by the end of it. This one is "Someone To You" by BANNERS.
> 
> (Previous chapter is "Therapy" by All Time Low)

Sitting on the foot of the bed, Frederick glanced at the mirror for a moment. His cheeks were flushed and the feline points of his ears were reddened by the alcohol. In the newly formed ritual, Frederick gingerly pulled at the skin below his left eye and tongued the false set of teeth while he stared at himself. With a few cheap drinks running through his blood and someone in the next room, he did this with far less disgust than usual. It was more a vacant curiosity at the moment and pulling at the skin of his eye lessened the stinging that the contact was inflicting.

Frederick heard the shower turn off and he quickly stopped touching his own face. He straightened his collar instinctively and brushed the chaotic, straggling locks of hair back to their gelled place. They fell back into his face rebelliously. He heard the door open and close and began neurotically picking at his fingernails and tapping his foot.

Rivulets of water ran down Will’s chest as he stepped into the bedroom; some of the drops catching onto the thick, dark fur that collected beneath his navel and other drops catching on the white, downy towel wrapped around his waist. He leaned against the wall and positioned his hips at an angle where his hip bones protruded. Will’s new scar was very apparent, like an insolent smile that stretched across his body. The skin puckered, which Frederick knew meant he was healing quickly, but it made the reddened keloid flesh look irritated and heated. There were small, white lesions that lined the scar from the stitches, like little decorative dots.

“How are you?” Will asked, rotating his hips and causing the scar tissue to catch light and shine.

“I’m okay,” Frederick smiled as he sat on the bed, eyes still fixed on the lustrous sheen of Will’s scar before scanning up to meet eyes. Will eyes were dark and heavy, pupils shrouding the usual captivating blue, as he stared back.

“Just okay?” Will pouted as he slowly paced over to the bed, hips swaying, towel inching lower. “I’m almost offended.” Freshly shaved, Will’s chest wore the occasional pinprick mark as he stopped a few inches from Frederick. Will smelled like cheap hotel soap.

“I meant,” Frederick let out a huff as he stood,” I’m having the most thrilling time of my life.” He steadied himself, placing his hands on Will’s chest and feeling the heat rising off of his skin.

Abruptly, Will kissed him, pressing his mouth deeply onto Frederick’s and pushing his body against the bed. Will’s towel dropped to pool around their feet as he pushed Frederick lightly and straddled him. Grinding his hips onto Frederick’s leg, Will inched their bodies towards the middle of the bed. Will was already hard, and began to work at Frederick’s belt, lips still pressed together.

Pulling his face away, Frederick laid flat on the bed and looked up at Will, rubbing his left cheek. “Could you not do that, please?”

“What?” Will leaned back on his heels, a look of confusion on his face. “I can’t even kiss you?”

“Not like that,” Frederick moved to get off the bed, fussing to buckle his belt again until deciding to remove it. “It doesn’t feel good.” He began pacing anxiously in front of the window until stopping to look at Will. Will wore an expression that mixed concern, panic, and sheer confusion. Frederick sighed, shoulders slumping. “It hurts, that’s all. You look hilarious naked and worried,” he added, frantically.

“I’m mostly worried I won’t get laid,” Will’s lips curved into a cordial smile, “but I want you to be alright.”

Embarrassed, Frederick shifted his eyes and he flinched slightly as his contact caught the inside of his eyelid. He quickly pressed his fingertips to his left eye and smiled sheepishly to Will. “I’m fine,” he said, running his middle finger along the waterline of his eye, relieving some of the pressure, “but would you mind if I took out my contact? It’s been bothering me for a bit.”

Will shrugged, laying back on the bed and pulling pillows over his lap to conceal his dwindling arousal. “They’re your eyes.”

Hand trembling, Frederick plucked the contact from his eye, prying it up with a manicured nail that scraped against his scarred and whitened cornea. Air washed over his bared eye as he removed the lense and he turned back to Will with an overstated and crooked smile, left eye twitching, oscillating between squinted and fully shut.

Will didn't say anything while he appraised Frederick, fingers playing in his ringlets casually. “Come here,” he commanded, sitting up with a hitch in his movements. Frederick obliged and sat at the edge of the bed. Will took Frederick’s chin in his thumb and index finger, turning his face to inspect the damage from all angles. He noticed the cracked scarring on the surface of Frederick’s eye and the inflamed tissue surrounding it; his eye looked melted. Will pulled him closer. Frederick could feel Will’s breath against his face, hot and humid like a summer night. Will nudged closer again, the tip of his nose brushing against Frederick’s cheek. “Now,” Will whispered, “how am I supposed to kiss you?”

A smile played at Frederick’s lips as he leaned his jawline into Will’s pillowy lips and closed his eyes. “Just not so rough,” he said through heavy breaths.

“Just here?” Will nudged his cheekbone against Frederick’s and moaned hot, breathy sounds onto his ear. “So this is okay?” Will nibbled at a soft patch of skin on Frederick’s neck.

“Yes,” he breathed.

Will leaned forward, pressing his hips against Frederick, and slowly unbuttoned the top three buttons of his dress shirt. His fingers danced over the exposed skin and he possessively pulled the opening of the shirt to one side. Hovering his plush lips over Frederick’s shoulder, Will looked up with a smirk. “What about this?” Will’s teeth bit into the fleshy part of Frederick’s chest as his tongue lapped at the reddened skin.

“That’s fine,” Frederick gasped, muscles tightening and pulse throbbing in his ears. Will continued unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it down over his shoulders, pinning his arms behind his back in a very escapable but playful way.

Will pushed one leg over Frederick’s lap and straddled him, pinning his warm arousal between their scars, gyrating almost impercievably. Leaning back, Will reached between his legs and began to unbutton Frederick’s trousers, stopping to stroke his own length occasionally.

“Can I do this?” Will smiled as he pushed Frederick back onto the bed and knelt on the floor.

“You can definitely do that,”  he exhaled as Will’s hot mouth wrapped around him. Frederick writhed under Will to untangle his arms, moving his hips in circles as he shifted his weight, Will’s mouth taking all of him.

As he freed his hands, he immediately entangled them into Will’s dark curls, pulling Will against him. “Fuck,” he breathed, throwing his head back and gasping for words. “That feels so good.”

Will pulled back and licked a string of thick, hot saliva up the length of Frederick’s cock, flicking his tongue at the tip and encircling it with his wet lips. His hand moved in rhythm with his mouth, pumping in slow corkscrews as he caught his breath and massaged the tip with his tongue.

All the muscles in Frederick’s body tensed as Will took all of him into his mouth again with a sudden movement, before falling once again into a rhythm of sucking and mouthing.  

Frederick had been getting close several times, but Will kept denying him. He bit into his own shoulder as he moaned, bucking his hips into Will, but Will pulled away again. “You suck cock like a girl sucks cock,” he sighed irritated, letting go of Will’s hair with a sharp jerk.

Will licked up Frederick’s cock and continued dragging his tongue up the scar on his chest until he looked up at Frederick with a sly smile. “Excuse me?” 

Still catching his breath, Frederick leaned his head up, panting. “You should suck cock the same way you like your cock sucked.” He laid his head back down with a grin. “Show me how you like your cock sucked, Mr. Graham.”

“I’ll get right on that, Dr. Chilton.” Frederick could hear the petulance in Will’s voice and his grin stretched even further across his face. He hadn’t smiled his much in quite some time.

Folding his hands behind his head, Frederick stretched further across the bed and leaned into Will’s touch. Will raked his nails over the inside of Frederick’s legs, causing small welts to appear, before putting his lips around his cock. This time, he kept his mouth firmly on Frederick and used his hand to twist in the opposite direction, using saliva as lubricant. He swirled his tongue around the head and his lips were firm and tight against his skin. The motions were fast and unceremonious.

Rolling his head back, Frederick hushed a whimper that turned into a throaty growl. “I’m not impressed yet, Mr. Graham,” he panted through caught breaths and a heaving chest. “I’m not even close.”

Will drew back to run two fingers over his tongue, hand still stroking Frederick. He sucked on his fingers, allowing a collection of saliva to form and run down in wet strings. “I’m not done yet,” he mumbled, lips locking back to Frederick.

Will’s tongue ran the length of Frederick’s cock and his wet fingers circled his entrance. Moaning loudly, Frederick moved towards Will, tilting his hips into the sensation. As he slid one finger inside, he could feel Frederick twitch against mouth. Will continued stroking as he massaged inside, adding a second finger and brushing against a spot that made Frederick’s whole body convulse in pleasure

Chills ran through Frederick as Will continued the assault on his body, touching every nerve until it felt like it was burning. He felt a heat growing in core and his legs quivered as he held back a low, throaty moan.

“Will, stop,” he said in a panicked voice, tapping Will’s shoulder.

Will pulled back and sat on his heels, watching Frederick as he finished. The muscles in his chest tightened and his brow knitted. He curled himself in a way to almost hide it.

“Bastard,” Will said, as he grabbed the towel off the floor and handed it to Frederick.

“What did I do?”  He placed the towel in his lap and awkwardly dried himself, careful to avoid pressing on his scar.

“You’re going to say my blow job wasn’t good enough,” Will said, flopping exhaustedly on the bed next to Frederick, bouncing them both slightly. “You planned that.”

Frederick looked back at him incredulously and pulled his trousers back on. “God, you’re strange.” He laid back on the bed next to Will, arms behind his head.

Will sighed, turning to Frederick with a smile. “Just me, though.”

Frederick scoffed. There was a comfortable moment of silence between them before he looked over at Will “I want to catch my breath first, but do you want anything?”

Will was focused on a far point of the ceiling. “Company,” he shrugged. “Besides, I’m probably out of taking it for a while. So a good fuck is out of the question.” His eyes were still distant as he pursed his lips sarcastically.

“Do you only like it that way?” Frederick turned to his side to stare at Will. Will’s profile looked younger than he did, the tip of his nose was upturned in a youthful way.

Will shrugged.

“Either is fine with me,” Frederick said. “You can keep that in mind. But then again, I don’t know what we're doing. If this is nothing, then never mind. If it’s going to happen again though, I thought I’d mention it.”

Will turned and kissed him lightly on the lips. “Stop talking and just keep me company.”

“Sure,” Frederick nodded.


	3. Let Me Kiss You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided that every chapter of this is going to have the same title of a song that I think matches the story/ship. It's sort of in the hopes that you can make a wilton playlist by the end of it. This one is "Let Me Kiss You" by Morrissey.

“This movie is garbage,” Frederick mumbled, brushing his knuckles against his stubble. “The ending is obvious and they play it all the time on HBO. At least once a week.”

“How many times have you seen it?” Will’s attention never budged from the small hotel screen as they lounged next to one another on the bed, bodies giving and taking space as they almost overlapped.

“At least once a week,” he repeated with a grin, “and it’s awful. Guilty pleasure,” he added.

“Well I’ve never seen it so,” Will cupped his hand over Frederick’s mouth, “shhhhh. Quiet time.”

Frederick huffed under Will’s hand as he slid further down onto the bed, crossing his arms. Tentatively, Will released Frederick’s face before tucking his hand back under the pillow on his chest.

Hesitating, Frederick took a slow breath before opening his mouth. “I just don’t know why you want me here if we're just supposed to ignore each other." He propped himself up on his elbows and puffed out his chest a bit. “I’m paid exorbitant amounts of money to talk to people. That’s what I do; I’m a luxury conversationalist. And here I am, just giving it away; and you don’t want it.” 

At least Will smiled at the sex joke. “Maybe I want you here and not talking,” he put his hand on Frederick’s thigh and patted it patronizingly, “for the same reason you wanted me to stay the night but you ran off to your room and locked your door.”

Frederick paused, brows furrowed in a suddenly puzzled expression. “Good guess or did you try the door?”

“I tried the door,” Will said as he leaned his head onto the top of Frederick’s, pinning him onto his shoulder. “I wanted to know what your pajamas looked like.”

“Really?”

“No,” Will's face squinted as he shook his head. “I thought you could use,” Will bit his lip and scoffed, rolling his eyes at himself “something else that night. Never mind."

"I'm not following," Frederick straightened his back against the headboard and was forced to turn fully to see Will. "What do you mean?"

Will shot an impatient glance at Frederick as he turned up the volume of the television. "You're Dr. Clever Conversationalist. Figure it out yourself. I'm busy watching a movie. So for the first time in your life, be quiet."

Will's ringlets bounced as he whipped his head back to the screen that sat in front of the mirror. Frederick managed to stay quiet for a while, eyes focused casually in the same direction as Will's, before mumbling to himself.

"It's really weird with you sitting in my blind spot, by the way." He turned, expecting to see Will's disapproving face, but saw that Will had fallen asleep at some point in the last half hour. His body was propped up on a mountain of soft hotel pillows that formed a nest around his slender frame, cotton and down feathers swelling around his silhouette. Mouth agape and hair tangled behind him, Will made quiet, wispy sounds as he inhaled that were almost completely drowned out by the sound of the television. His calloused fingers were entwined as if he were holding his own hands over the cheshire cat smile carved into his belly. He was still wearing his glasses.

Softly, Frederick crept off the bed, careful not to topple the heap of pillows hoarded beneath Will. As he paced around the bed, his fingers brushed against the power button on the television, turning it off with a sharp static sound. He crouched beside the bed, face level with Will's, and carefully plucked the glasses from his face, folding them and placing them on the bedside table.

Frederick pushed some of the dark locks from Will's face and sat down on the floor, back against the bed. He listened for a while to the sound of soft breaths caught in a congested throat, creating small popping sounds at the beginning of inhalation and exhalation. It sounded almost like purring. Frederick recalled how he used to listen to this in his office and watch it through cameras. Without a door to hide behind, watching Will sleep seemed too personal, too invasive, but Will did seem to sleep much better on a cloud of fancy pillows than on a small, cold cot. Even his breathing seemed calmer and less strained.

Without disturbing Will, Frederick grabbed his car keys and left. His mind wandered as he drove home, trying to collect his thoughts while simultaneously keeping his eyes on the road. When he got home, he immediately went to his bedroom and held the doorknob in his hand, testing the ease of the latch. Keeping the door open, he locked it and tried the latch again; the knob didn't budge or rattle. The door just stayed locked.

With a subtle and perceptive smile on his face, Frederick began gathering things and nonchalantly tossing them into a duffle bag. The drive back to the hotel had Frederick's nerves in knots.

"Why am I doing this?" He mumbled to himself as he checked his phone erratically, gripping it in his hand as if it were his salvation. His hands were shaking and a complete sense of panic overwhelmed him as he grabbed his bag from the back of his car and hurried back to the room.

As he threw the bag to the ground and moved to knock on the door, it opened. Will was standing there with the same empty, disappointing expression he often wore. His hair was disheveled, his eyes were red, and his shirt was hanging open.

"You left." Will sniffled a bit as he spoke, running the sleeve of his shirt across his face.

"To get a change of clothes," Frederick added, motioning to the bag at his feet.

Will's demeanor didn't change. His shoulders were squared as barred the threshold, one hand on the door frame. "I asked you to do one thing," Will's blue eyes welled into a glassy grey as water pooled against his dark lashes. "Just one thing and instead you left."

"I came back." Frederick put his hand on Will's shoulder and Will collapsed into something softer, blinking as his eyes leaked some of the collected tears. "I wasn't lying when I said you could count on me as a friend."

Will choked out a laugh through his sniffling. "If you're my last friend standing, it must be desperate times. You're one of the worst people I know." Will patted his shoulder and walked back into the hotel room.

Frederick pursed his lips and bent down to grab his bag to sling it over his shoulder. "I'm sure you can think of worse rather immediately." He shuffled into the room and placed his things on the bed. "I certainly can," he mumbled, digging towards the bottom of the bag and pulling out a few glass bottles wrapped cautiously in under shirts.

Will's attention turned towards the clinking glass, brow raised and an exhausted look worrying his face. "What are you doing?"

"Unpacking the open bar," Frederick shrugged, unwrapping bottles of scotch, brandy, and red wine and arranging them in a particular fashion on the nightstand. 

"Okay, Mary Poppins." Will paced to the bed and watched over Frederick's shoulder.

"If you wanted me to stay," Frederick replied, "I needed a few things from home."

Will picked up a small bottle and examined it, "Like makeup?"

Frederick snatched the bottle from Will's hand and scoffed. "That is sunscreen."

"Tinted sunscreen," Will laughed. "It says so right there."

"Sun damage makes scars more permanent," Frederick shoved the bottle in a zippered pocket of his bag, "and I don't like reminders of dark times while I'm brushing my teeth."

Nodding thoughtfully, Will agreed. If scars could be erased, neither of them would look so muddled.

"Huh," Will reached into the bag again. "An entire box. You certainly had something in mind." He pulled out a box of condoms.

Frederick rolled his eyes. "You're doing that thing where you try to make me feel uncomfortable and it's not working. I am unflappable." He continued folding clothes and stacking them on the bed. "Besides you blew me not more than three hours ago, what am I supposed to think?" Frederick's voice shot up in pitch as he argued defensively.

"See?" Will grinned, wrapping an arm around Frederick's shoulders and tossing the box back into the duffel bag. "Right there you seem pretty flapped."

"Flappable," Frederick sighed. "The word is flappable."

"Do you correct everyone's jokes or just mine?" Will hopped on the bed, bouncing once before splaying out comfortably, his shirt falling open at his sides.

Frederick tucked the stack of clothes into a drawer and grabbed two styrofoam coffee cups from the desk before sitting on the bed next to Will. "I wouldn't know. Not many people joke with me, to be honest." The brandy caught the light and shone a light amber as it poured into the cups.

Will sat up, his skin creasing around his scar, and took one of the styrofoam cups. "Classy," he sipped with slightly pursed lips and squinted eyes. Frederick could tell he didn't care for brandy.

After a few drinks and more conversation, they both relaxed.

“Given our history together, Mr. Graham,” Frederick slurred, “I can’t help but think you’re using me right now.”

“I am using you,” Will admitted. "I want a distraction."

Frederick nodded, keeping his eyes in one spot to keep the room from spinning. "That's fair." Frederick bit his lip, expression darkening suddenly, "I want you to know that you're still," he laughed nervously, searchign for the right word, until he landed on, "Will. You're still Will Graham no matter what anyone has taken from you." Frederick shifted his weight as he sat on the bed. "Words of advice I wish I had heard."

"Okay, Will smiled. "I'm Will and you're drunk."

"I'm a little drunk," he nodded, leaning into Will in a familiar and particularly canine fashion. He turned and pressed his lips to Will's gently, allowing Will the opportunity to pull back from the kiss. He didn't. Instead, Will placed his drink on the nightstand and pushed Frederick further onto the bed, climbing over him and pressing their bodies tightly together.

Will purred into Frederick's ear as he avoided kissing him on the mouth, lips dragging red welts down his neck. Propping himself up, Will slipped his shirt over his shoulders and dropped it behind him before working on the buttons of Frederick's shirt. As Will's fingers grazed over his chest, Frederick let out a quiet moan and arched into the touch, moving his chest in small gyrations to secure more sensation.

Pulling Frederick's shirt open, Will began mouthing wet streaks across his chest, stopping at his nipple. He softly tongued the pink skin until it hardened under his lips. Will pulled at Frederick's nipple with his teeth, tongue still lapping at the peak. The brush of the sharp sensation tore a quick breath from Frederick's lips.

Tangling his hands in Will's hair, Frederick pulled Will's lips off his chest and bent down to mouth the curves of his ear. It sent chills through Will as he let his body melt into Frederick. Hot breaths coiled through the dark, shaggy locks of Will's hair as Frederick suckled on his earlobe and curled his tongue up the hard ridge of Will's ear.

"You're drunk,"Will repeated in breathy whispers as Frederick's mouth moved to nibble on Will's jaw line.

"A little," his voice was low and the words smothered into the soft skin of Will's neck. He licked at Will's open lips and smiled a dark and seductive smile. "I promise to be the perfect distraction."

Will bit into Frederick's lips and Frederick pulled back with a gasp, grinding his arousal against Will. Will growled a deep, throaty sound and ran his hands down the length of Frederick's body, rubbing the calloused pads of his hands against the soft, untainted valleys of Frederick's body. Frederick began working at the fastenings of Will's jeans, bumping against his arousal in the his passion, causing Will to harden with every movement.

Reaching down into duffel bag, Will chuckled slightly. "A whole box," he mumbled with a smile into Frederick's neck, as he tore open the cardboard and ripped a condom from the roll and tried to unbutton Fredrick's trousers.

Frederick arched his back, pushing his hips into Will's, and inched his clothing down his body, exposing the sharp musculature of his hips. He brought his leg up on the bed and pressed his knee on Will's chest to gain leverage to spin himself around.Will grabbed Frederick by the arm and looked at him with a questioning gaze and softly shaking lips.

Frederick pulled against Will and continued to spin his body, "Stop looking at me and just enjoy this."

At that, Will allowed Frederick to position himself before settling behind him. He ran his hands up Frederick's spine, sending chills through his body, and let them tangle into his chestnut hair, petting the nape of his neck in a rough and sensual way. Frederick backed into Will's heat, gyrating his hips slowly, face buried into crumpled sheets.

Will stretched the condom over his length and pressed into Frederick. It was rougher than Frederick was used to; but the roughness, in his intoxication, felt like a cathartic release. The pressure caused a twinging pain until Will slid inside with a slickness that began to feel like pleasure as he stroked against  him. Will moved at an aberrant pace, breathing heavily over Frederick's shoulder, and reached a rough hand around to press Frederick's chest against his own.

Frederick moaned loudly, trying to give Will audio cues to his pleasure. He grabbed his own cock and stroked in rhythm with Will's thrusts. A warmth filled Frederick as Will sighed and collapsed against his back.

Will pulled back, smiling sheepishly. "It's been a while."

"I can tell."


	4. Okay, I Feel Better Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided that every chapter of this is going to have the same title of a song that I think matches the story/ship. It's sort of in the hopes that you can make a wilton playlist by the end of it. This one is "Okay, I Feel Better Now" by AFI.

“I’ve been drinking,” Will mumbled as he fumbled with the button of his jeans. “I think that excuses my being quick on the draw.”

Frederick watched him from the bed with a quirked brow and pursed lips. “Actually, alcohol has the opposite effect.” He rolled onto his side and casually ran his hand through his hair, cock still hard and flush to his body.

Will winced, back turned to Frederick. “I would really appreciate it if you didn’t correct everything I said.” Will’s hair bounced as he popped his neck with a quick jerk and tensed his jaw. “It’s very irritating.”

“Fine,” Frederick rolled onto his back with nervous energy and stared at the ceiling, hands intertwined beneath his head. “I’ll just settle with the fact that I am an extraordinary lay.” He sighed, bringing his right hand to draw a lackadaisical line down his scar and end at the dark tuft of fur below his navel. “You do realize how many times you’ve interrupted a perfectly good orgasm for me, don’t you?”

Will slowly turned back to face Frederick, a small smile curled onto his lips. “No.” Will took a step forward. “List the times, I’m curious.”

Frederick paused for a moment, turning his head to lock eyes with Will. “It was more of an expression.”

“No it wasn’t,” Will was now standing over Frederick with a darkened smile. “Describe my,” he paused and let out a soft sigh, “interruptions.”

Frederick leaned up on his elbows, chuckling softly and green eyes shifting. “Wait, you’re serious?” He breathed. “Well, a few months ago, you showed up at my house and I was in the middle of,” Frederick’s voice was trembling, “ _things_.”

“Describe _things_ ,” Will demanded in hushed urgency.

Frederick let out a shy scoff as he smiled reluctantly. “I was watching _our video_ and I wined and dined myself,” he laughed. “I don’t know what you’re wanting me to say.”

“You said you didn’t pleasure yourself to that recording,” Will reminded him.

“I lied,” Frederick looked at Will and winked his blind eye before positioning himself on his hands and knees. “If you sit on the bed, I could _show_ you.”

Will obliged and climbed onto the bed, kneeling next to Frederick. Twirling his hand in the air, Frederick silently instructed Will to spin around so they would both be facing the same direction. He placed his hands on Will’s shoulders, brushing his fingers lightly over his skin. “This is what I did,” he whispered into Will’s neck, hot breath tangling in dark curls.

Will rolled his head back as Frederick kissed a small trail down the side of his neck. Frederick’s fingertips danced down the front of Will’s body, stopping at his scar and tracing it gently. “I didn’t even have to change that part,” Frederick grinned into Will’s neck, tongue flicking at the soft, thin skin below Will’s ear.

“Is it still tender?” Will leaned back into him, making small circles with his shoulders as they dug into Frederick’s chest. “Your scar. So I know what to expect,” he panted.

“Like I said,” Frederick’s fingers strayed further from the keloid scar that adorned Will’s belly, “you’ll get used to it.”

Will hummed a quiet, agreeing sound as Frederick's fingers began working at the button of his jeans. Slipping a hand under the fabric, Frederick palmed Will’s cock, every pulse hardening it further. He ran his hand over the tip, gripping tightly and sending shivers through Will.

“Don’t be so rough,” Will breathed, eyes screwed shut and hand balling into a tight fist around the sheets.

“I thought you wanted details of what I do,” Frederick’s hand kept moving under Will’s clothing.

“Yes,” a breath escaped his full lips as he panted, “I do.” Now completely engorged, Will focused on the warm pleasure that was building in his chest. “Tell me other times I’ve interrupted.” He felt a crooked smile break against the skin of his shoulder blade before it turned into the sharp sensation of teeth grazing against him as a small chuckle pressed into his flesh. Will moaned a low whimper in the back of his throat.

“There were a few times in my office,” Frederick whispered, hand taking a slow, rhythmic pace as Will lifted his hips into his touch.

Will sighed loudly, lips hanging open as he ran his tongue over their flushed pinkness. “What,” he mumbled, words weak with pleasure, “did I show up unannounced?”

Frederick shook his head. “No.”

“Oh,” the word left Will’s lips disguised as a small moan, but Will understood the implication. “How often did you watch me?” He asked, gyrating into Frederick’s hand.

“Enough,” Frederick moved quicker, his fist stroking in long, full thrusts. A high pitched whimper fell from Will’s mouth as he bucked his hips against Frederick’s hand. A warmth began spreading through Will’s body and as his muscles twitched, Frederick released him with a soft brushing of fingertips.

“Do you want to try again?” Frederick asked, leaning back onto the center of the bed with a smile on his face.

“Tease,” Will panted breathlessly, turning to watch Frederick’s perfect and naked body as it outstretched on the bed.

“At this point,” Frederick listlessly rolled his head to lock eyes with Will, “I believe denying you is called getting even”

There was an incredulity and annoyance in the smile that wove onto Will’s face. On hands and knees, Will crawled over Frederick and straddled him, lowering himself so their faces brushed against each other. “Since I seem to have a talent for _denying_ , maybe I should start doing it on purpose.” He playfully licked at Frederick’s lips, too quickly to allow Frederick to respond with an open mouth.

“You wouldn’t,” he defiantly smiled up at Will.

“Maybe,” Will shrugged, “but I would like to fuck you again.” His eyes ran over Frederick hungrily, gaze lingering where Frederick’s hip bones hollowed and met with the softer skin of his torso. He was slender, but not too slender.

Will began kissing a path down Frederick’s body, starting at this throat and working slowly to his stomach, painting a thin, bruised line where his lips had been too forceful. Wrapping his fingers through Will’s hair, Frederick pressed into the kisses and gently pulled at the dark ringlets. As Will’s tongue danced over his scar, Frederick flinched and goosebumps rose on the back of his arms. He moaned through closed lips, chest heaving and pulse racing.

Will placed one foot on the floor as he kneeled at the edge of the bed. He gripped onto Frederick’s haunches tightly and the tanned skin under his fingers pressed into a white. Yanking quickly, Will pulled Frederick closer to the edge of the bed, their hips now pressing together. Climbing out of his jeans, Will kicked them across the floor, exposing a reddened and swollen cock before returning his attention to the naked body beneath him.

Bending down, Will sprinkled light kisses over Frederick’s hip bones. Frederick squirmed under the touch as if it tickled slightly. They locked eyes as Will slowly licked his index finger, taking it into his mouth and sucking it. His full lips pursed around his finger as he slowly pulled it out, slick and shining.

Gently, Will ran his finger against Frederick’s entrance, applying a light pressure that tingled and made him crave more contact. Frederick hummed a sweet and low note as he moved towards Will. He slipped his finger inside and Frederick tightened around him with a gasp, hips jumping suddenly.

Will nibbled at Frederick’s hip bone and licked a path to his cock. He stopped there, taking Frederick’s length into his mouth in rhythm with his finger as it massaged from the inside. Will let a string of saliva drip down the underside of Frederick’s cock to meet with his hand. Swirling his finger in the slickness, Will added another finger. Frederick jumped and let out a satisfied cry. Will continued to pleasure Frederick, moving his fingers together, spreading him, readying him for a longer round.

When he pulled his fingers out, Frederick let out an exasperated whimper and moved his hips in small circles that clung to the pleasure. Will grabbed a condom and noticed the small bottle of lubricant that had been tucked next to the box. Once he positioned the condom, he poured the oil into his hand. As he rolled the condom over his length, he immediately pressed his wet fingers between Frederick’s legs, slowly pushing into him and stretching his entrance. Frederick choked out a moan as he moved into Will’s touch. Satisfied, Will removed his hand and lightly pressed his cock against Frederick.

“Are you drunk enough that I can look at you this time?” Will asked, breathlessly.

Frederick’s eyes rolled as he scoffed. “Are you suggesting that looking at me will delay your,” his lips pursed, “gratification?”

Will’s face squinted into a puzzled and disbelieving expression. “Seriously?” He sighed, cock still in his hand, “You’re going to do this right now? Can I just fuck you without you getting in your head about it?”

With a capitulate sigh, Frederick rolled his eyes again. “Fine. Yes,” his brows quirked in an unamused and embarrassed fashion as he relaxed onto the bed. “I’ll be quiet.”

“Not too quiet,” Will winked, positioning himself against Frederick again, pressing in at a pressure that reignited the heat that ran through his veins.

Frederick’s hips writhed as Will slipped inside of him, his length stroking a spot that send chills through his body and caused him to jerk at points in their motion. Will thrust deeper into him, slowly stretching him and allowing time for the pleasure to quell the burning discomfort.

As Will moved inside of him, Frederick took short breaths through his teeth and wrapped his fist around the sheets at his side. Every time Will hit a certain spot, Frederick’s cock twitched against his belly. His moans grew higher in pitch to small, soft, erotic whines. He bit into his bottom lip, teeth digging a fold into their plushness, to quiet the sounds stirring in his throat.

Will continued thrusting, quickening his pace as the pleasure built inside of him. He bent down and placed his mouth on Frederick’s neck, feeling the vibration of muffled  moans against his lips. As Will bit into the skin of Frederick’s neck, Frederick let out a hushed yelp. The combination of pleasure and pain sent Frederick over the edge as he screwed his eyes shut and emptied between them.  Will voiced a strained sigh as his muscles tensed and his breathing returned to a steady rhythm.

“You good?” Will panted.

Frederick nodded, eyes still closed. “Mmm,,” he affirmed.

“I’m going to go shower,” Will mumbled drowsily and stumbled to the adjoining bathroom.

It was dark outside by the time they had both showered. Will lounged on the bed, still naked, allowing the heat from the shower to dissipate into the cold hotel room. Frederick dug through his bag and put on a change of clothes, black dress slacks and a black undershirt.

“Do you still want me to stay the night?” He asked as he tugged the hemline of his shirt past the top of his trousers, adjusting his shoulders in the shirt.

“Yes,” Will looked up at him nonchalantly, taking another sip from the styrofoam cup on the bedside table, “but I don’t want to keep you a prisoner if you want to go.”

“No, I want to stay,” Frederick said with a listless smile as he dug further through his duffle bag.

“What is that?” Will leaned up and looked at Frederick. “Is that fancy face wash? Is that to take off the makeup?” Will’s grinned stretched further across his face.

“Sunscreen,” Frederick protested. “For the last time, I wear sunscreen, not makeup.” He took a tissue from the container and scrubbed at his face as he watched in the mirror. The spot on his left cheek slowly darkened as the top layer of concealer wiped away.

Will paused for a moment, trying to collect himself through laughter. "Wait, how ugly do you get underneath all of," he made a general gesture to Frederick, "that? What's the final form look like?"

"I have a fake cheekbone," Frederick shrugged, trying to not appear insulted. "And I guess I could stop waxing my chest," he added sarcastically.

Will nodded thoughtfully, "So earlier, that was about the prosthetic?"

"Yes," Frederick admitted.

"Take it out if it hurts that much."

"Maybe another time," Frederick continued washing his face before turning back to Will. “Where do you want me to sleep, by the way?” He asked.

Will looked at the open pillow at his side and looked back at Frederick, confused. “The bed, obviously?” He said.

“Both of us?”

“I don’t see why not,” Will added. “Or is that too gay for you?” A smile crept across Will’s face as Frederick let out an exasperated sigh.

“Bed it is.”

For the rest of the evening, they watched the television from the bed and occasionally spoke. When they finally turned in for the night,  lights out, laying on their backs next to one another, Frederick fidgeted and turned his face to Will.

“Do you ever think about killing yourself?” He asked, voice hushed in the darkness of the room.

Will groggily answered. “Are you analyzing me, starting the worst friendly conversation, or are you trying to tell me something?”

Frederick exhaled an awkward laugh before replying. “Stream of consciousness,” he said hurriedly. “I’m tired and I like hearing myself talk, I guess. That’s all.”

There was a long pause that passed between them before Will touched Frederick’s arm. “You sure?” There seemed to be genuine concern in his voice.

“Yeah,” Frederick replied as he turned to his side, facing the wall away from Will.


	5. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided that every chapter of this is going to have the same title of a song that I think matches the story/ship. It's sort of in the hopes that you can make a wilton playlist by the end of it. This one is "Monsters" by Angus Stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I know this needs a TW, but I'm not exactly sure what TW to give. So I'm going to say *consent issues* and *graphic violence*
> 
> (If you think I should add more/different ones, *PLEASE* let me know. I'm not trying to hurt anyone here.)

“I cannot get another ounce of sleep with you thrashing around like that!” An exasperated huff escaped Frederick the moment Will’s heel collided with his shin. As Frederick reacquainted himself with his surroundings, he noticed the amber light trickling in at the perimeter of the dark, heavy curtains. They had slept through the night. Frederick leaned onto his elbow and turned to look at Will, who was still sleeping and still jerking quietly. Little lines formed between his dark brows and his lips tightened, blanching their pinkness to stripes of alabaster.

Hesitantly, Frederick reached out and grazed Will’s shoulder with his fingertips, almost hovering on the warm bed of air that clung to his skin. The light vellus hairs that dusted Will's shoulder reached toward Frederick's fingertips in reflex and danced against his touch. The violent twitching moved down Will's body in waves as Frederick tried to muster comforting sounds. Instead, he stayed silent and watched Will’s movements. Will's blue eyes opened abruptly and locked on Frederick in a drowsy stupor. Frederick quickly turned away from Will and began fidgeting with his loose hair.

"Was it a good dream or a bad dream?" Frederick leapt from the bed, casually paced to the window, and opened the curtains.

Will's eyes were still wandering listlessly and as the light flooded the room, his pupils constricted to reveal more of the pewter of his irises. "I don't remember," he mumbled, a small laugh lacing his voice. "Maybe I was chasing rabbits."

"Do you really think that's what dogs dream about?" Frederick stood by the window, back lit, and watched as the covers rolled down over Will's bare chest when he sat up to stretch.

Will smiled and rolled his eyes. "Well according to Harvard psychologists, they dream about their owners. So I suppose I can concede that it's not chasing rabbits." The sarcasm in Will's voice punctuated his sentences meticulously.

Frederick laughed and took a seat at the desk, swiveling in his chair as if rocking himself. "Psychology," he scoffed. "I hardly consider that an actual field of study."

As Will stretched his arms above his head, a tightened moan escaped his lips. "There's Mister Pretentious! To think I almost found that charming."

"Dr. Pretentious," Frederick corrected with a smile. "Doctor of medicine, mind you. I didn't just write lots of papers on feelings."

Will let out a quiet chuckle as he rolled out from under the comforter. As he stood, the light caught the contours of naked body and created sharp angles of light and dark. The scar glimmered like a wet streak across his belly. Harsh shadows pointed over his abdominal muscles and towards the dark patch of fur. The effects of sleep were still wearing off and his arousal was prominent but fading as he tousled his hair and threw on a terry cloth bathrobe from the closet.

"Oh come on. How do you not think it's adorable that dogs dream about us," Will nudged.

" _ You _ ," Frederick amended. "They dream about  _ you _ . I can assure you they don't dream about me. I like dogs like I like coffee."

Will took a moment to ponder, sitting on the edge of the bed with a furrowed brow. "Black?"

Flashing a quick grin, Frederick let out a playful sigh. "I'm more of a tea person."

With a labored sway, Will sprung to his feet. As he paced to the window, he tethered the robe about his slender waist and stopped with a hand curling in Frederick's hair.

"I can fix that," he smiled as his fingers tangled through the disheveled hickory locks.

Frederick looked up to meet Will's eyes. They were soft and bleary in the morning light. It wasn't an expression of joy but there was a calmness behind his eyes. He didn't look happy but he looked content, which almost seemed more miraculous.

"Fixing me isn't your responsibility," Frederick reminded him. "But I can be your pet project if that gives you purpose," he added with a sigh.

"Excellent." Will's lips stretched into a coquettish smile. "Because I want to try something."

"Should I be worried?" Frederick watched as Will pulled his belt from the discarded trousers on the floor.

"Try not to be," Will said with a wink.

With a sharp huff, Frederick cocked his brow and eyed the bottles of liquor on the nightstand. Restlessly, he inched from his seat and reached for one of the bottles.

"No, no," Will scolded, still rummaging through Frederick's things and filling his robe pockets. "Stay there."

"Then could you pass me the brandy?"

Will sighed and moved to stand in front of Frederick, legs parted slightly to straddle him. "It almost sounds like you need a drink just to tolerate me." The belt was wrapped several times around Will's wrist and the buckle came to rest on the fleshy webbing of his thumb. Will lowered himself onto Frederick's lap and began uncoiling the belt.

"That's not it. You're just making me very nervous." Frederick swallowed audibly as he tried to relax the muscles in his throat. "I'm not particularly fond of," his tongue wet the innermost portion of his bottom lip, "relinquishing control."

As Will pushed Frederick's arms behind the back of the chair, he let out a soft snort. "Wouldn't have guessed." The belt fell into the crooks of Frederick's elbows and secured his arms to the chair, pinning his shoulders high and close to his body.

"I'm really not comfortable with this."

“Trust me. It’ll be fun.” Will tightened the belt and it pinched the delicate skin at the side of Frederick’s elbows. He let out a stifled whimper.

Will caressed the reddened skin for a moment before moving his mouth to Frederick's skin. As Will pressed his lips against Frederick’s neck, he slid his robe down over his round shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Every inch of flesh uncovered responded to the chill in the room, raising small bumps that felt like braille where their skin touched. Instinctively, Frederick tried to run his fingers through the dark curls that brushed against his neck but only pulled forward against the restraints.

“I don’t know about this,” Frederick laughed under his breath.

Rocking his hips forward, Will wove his fingers under the waistband of Frederick’s trousers and began unbuttoning them.

“Relax.” Will leaned up and whispered in his ear. “You’re supposed to relax,” his tongue flicked at the curves and drew a sharp breath from Frederick’s lips. The breath quickly turned to an uneasy nod of agreement.

With a grin on his face, Will knelt between Frederick's knees and pulled his trousers to expose him. Will's hands worked to harden Frederick's arousal, softly stroking the length and thumbing over the darker, sensitive skin. Despite his objection, Frederick's body was coaxed into cooperating with Will's movements even as he continued the anxious bouncing of his leg. Will placed a steadying hand on Frederick's knee before taking him into his mouth and sucking lightly. As Will's mouth moved over Frederick, his soft lips pressed against the tip in a wet kiss before slinking back down the full length. Closing his eyes, Frederick let out a deep sigh.

With his mouth still meticulously at work, Will reached for the pockets of the robe and pulled out a condom and the bottle of glycerin. Will opened the condom and pressed it against his lips, inhaling to keep it in place before returning to Frederick. He rolled it over his length with his lips at a pressure much stronger than before.

Will poured oil onto his fingers and reached between his own legs. Arching his back and writhing his hips, he mewed softly. With one hand, Will stroked his length, pinning it against his belly, and with the other he explored his opening with slicked fingers. He pressed against himself with just enough pressure to oil his skin and barely stimulate the deep knot inside of him.

Frederick's fingers danced on the back of the chair as he violently tapped his thumb against the wood. His eyes were focused on a point on the far wall and he looked as if he were making calculations in his head.

_ Everything felt cold, almost as if the cold woke him. There was a vague echo of voices around him. _

Will straddled Frederick's lap and licked a line up his neck to his ear before suckling on the dangling lobe, sending shivers through Frederick.

"The belt's too tight," he whimpered as Will continued to gyrate in his lap.

_ Frederick’s eyes wandered to his bare chest, tinted caramel with iodine, and the IV tap snaking into the prominent vein of his hand. His mind was clouded and he tried to blink away the fog that lingered in his eyes. There was a tray of scalpels lying beside him, metal and cold like the room. He could hear someone breathing behind him but he couldn’t turn to see. The only hint was the warped and blurry reflection of candy red ringlets in the metal tools. _

“Will, I can’t move.” The air was stripped from his words as Will’s lips enveloped his.

"That's the point," Will moaned against him.

_ “You’ve met Freddie Lounds.” _

_ A cold cloud of vapor formed before Frederick’s face as his breath quickened and his pulse raced. His eyes tracked frantically, neck straining as he twitched in place, until he saw that she was staring at him with her round, gunmetal eyes and lips that naturally curled in a way that made her look like an experienced fuck. She was timidly holding a clear, plastic pump ventilator. The mouthpiece already appeared to be fogged in the crisp room. _

Will slowly lowered himself onto Frederick, letting his body swallow his length. At the depth where their hips met, Will twitched around Frederick and let out a muffled cry. Carefully, Will pulled himself up and writhed in serpentine waves against Frederick's chest. He cooed breathy sounds as he continued his movements and ran warm hands down Frederick's secured arms. Again, he jerked against the restraint.

"Will," Frederick protested, the words straining in his throat. In reply, a deep, rough moan escaped over Will's lips. With every undulation of his hips, a higher pitched mew was pulled out of him. Frederick couldn't focus on the sensation as the throbbing in his ears grew louder and his pulse raced.

“Will, this isn’t funny,” he grunted as he tried to tear away from the back of the chair. "Mr. Graham, you will take off this fucking belt!"

_ Light faded from the room as he felt the scalpel tug down the length of his torso. He had enough strength to lift his head and see the opening in his flesh, gaping like a gutted fish; dark and firm where the muscles were severed. He barely registered the skin as his own. _

His face grew inexplicably warm, like a strong heat radiating from his jawline to his lips. His eyes felt weak and heavy as a white haze filled in the corners of his vision. His teeth clenched together.

_ Once plucked, the organ turned into nothing but a steaming clot of pulsating meat. Blood coated Frederick in a comforting heat as the speaking around him dulled to a high pitched ringing and the tendons behind his eyes tightened. The artificial slapping sound of a cold, gloved hand tapping against his face echoed in his skull. _

_ “Now it’s very important that you stay awake.” _

“Wake up!”

Frederick opened his eyes to the white ceiling and Will kneeling over him. Will's hand was still slapping his cheek as if caught in continuous motion.

"Fuck, are you okay?"

Frederick blinked the cloud away and focused on Will's frightened eyes.

"What happened?" Frederick rubbed a hand through his stubble and turned away from Will.

"You told me to undo the belt and I did, but you were," Will tongued his lip, searching for the words, "seizing out or something. You passed out."

"Oh," Frederick moved to slowly stand, supporting himself with the chair.

"Oh?" Will extended his hand for assistance. "Just fucking 'oh'?"

"That's not unusual. There's a pressure point on the ulnar nerve," he motioned to the indentation that the belt had left "that causes vasovagal syncope." Frederick shrugged and ran a hand through his hair.

Will stood and glared at him suspiciously. "That's not what that was."

"It just looked like a seizure. Trust me, it's common."

While Will's face didn't show agreement, Will didn't press the matter.

"I should go home," Frederick said, cleaning up. " _ You _ should go home. Check on your things, water your plants; I don't know."

“I don’t think you should be driving.” Will’s eyes were round with worry.

Frederick sighed.

“Look, how about I drive, we get my car, and we can never talk again if that's what you want." Will was gathering Frederick's things and tossing them into the duffel bag.

"Fine"


	6. Dead Man (Carry Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided that every chapter of this is going to have the same title of a song that I think matches the story/ship. It's sort of in the hopes that you can make a wilton playlist by the end of it. This one is "Dead Man (Carry Me)" by Jars of Clay.

As Frederick's fingers curled around the cold metal of the passenger's side door, Will paused, eyes scanning his frame.

"Why don't you lie down in the back?"

Sharply, Frederick pulled his hand back from the door and his eyes squinted into skeptical slivers. "Are you serious? Absolutely not. This is my car. I'm not sitting in the back of  _ my _ car for a two hour drive."

Will sighed, "I just think it's a good idea." Shifting his footing, Will placed a hand on his jutting hip. "What if you start shaking again?"

Curtly, Frederick interrupted. "That was  _ very _ circumstantial and it will not happen again." His voice punctuated every word bitterly. Outside of the sanctity of the hotel room, Frederick shifted back into his usual state of petulance. With his left lens back in place and the dark pocket of his skin covered, a caustic air took the place of his recently displayed vulnerabilities.  

"Fine," Will huffed. "Get in the car. Sit wherever you like."

With a deep sigh, they both climbed into the car, each struggling in their own way. As Will's torso folded to sit low in the driver's seat, he winced, breath catching in his throat. Frederick's head still spun from before as he adjusted his posture and carefully pinched the bridge of his nose.

When Will turned the key in the ignition, the engine roared, causing the seats to vibrate delicately. A metallic sound clinked in the center console where folded sunglasses shivered in their place. A moment of silence passed between them before Will reached for the stereo.

"Could you not?" Frederick's voice was brusque and pithy and Will conceded with a nod.

The scenery deliquesced from the grey cityscape of Baltimore to the vibrant greens of the Virginia border. Colors added to the terrain as kudzu began engulfing the telephone lines that lined the highway.

Will chewed his lip idly and his chest heaved with a deep sigh. He looked over at Frederick who was curled against the window, the skin of his temple pressed to the glass. Frederick's breathing was slow and methodical and every breath caught the window in a dewy fog.

Will considered how Frederick had made this same drive before. Most likely, only once before.

"It was a bad dream this morning," Will broke the silence with a breathy whisper. "I have bad dreams a lot so I know what they look like, even if you do try your hardest to talk your way out of it." Will shot a quick glance at Frederick, who shifted his shoulders before collapsing against the door again. "This morning, when I woke up and saw you there; even as arrogant and bullheaded and," Will smiled, "strangely kind as you are, I felt safer. I'm trying to say that I wish I could make you feel the same way. Instead you still flinch a little when I make sudden movements."

Frederick let out a huff that turned into a nervous chuckle. "Before you say anything too embarrassing for either of us, I am just resting my eyes." Frederick straightened his back and turned to face Will.

"Yeah," Will paused, screwing his brow tightly in confusion. "Why would I be talking to you if I thought you were asleep?"

"Fair enough."

Sighing deeply, Will continued. "I think a lot about what would have happened had I not called Jack. Sometimes I think I could have spared you a lot of suffering. Other times, I think you'd have been far worse off." Will's eyes darted sporadically towards Frederick, gauging his expression as he spoke. "I can't help but feel culpable for at least some of your pain. And I'm very sorry for that." Focusing back on the road, Will cleared his throat. 

"I wish I could take it back."

" _ You _ think about what would have happened?" There was venom in Frederick's voice as he turned back to the window. "If it even crosses _ your _ mind on the rarest occasion, imagine how often it must occupy  _ mine _ ." A moment passed in silence as Frederick watched the scenery blur past his reflection in the glass. His starched posture softened. "Thank you, though. That's kind of you to say."

A complacent hum sounded in Will's throat as he nodded faintly, adjusting his glasses with a quick hand.

"You on the other hand made your bed, so to speak," Frederick added with a clandestine smirk that stretched his lips thin.

Balking at the words, Will cocked his head with wide and incredulous eyes pointed at Frederick.

His smile deepened. "I'm kidding of course."

"Not funny," Will answered candidly, turning his attention back to the road ahead.

"So is this when we find camaraderie in in the war against our flesh? Do we become fast friends now?" Frederick mused, leaning back into his seat languidly and rolling his head towards Will.

Will's breath hitched into a placating laugh. "Bonded with blood and suffering."

"Statistically, it's very probable." Frederick picked at his cuticles mindlessly. "So here we are," he inspected Will's profile, perfectly illuminated by the morning sunlight, "being statistics. To be honest, my money was on Dr. Bloom with how protective she was over you. You know what they say: Hell hath no fury."

Will let out a breathy chuckle. "Well, she and I did bond over our mutual abhorrence towards you." 

"You did not," Frederick accused, jerking his body to more clearly face Will.

"I'm kidding," he taunted with a toothy smile, clearly mocking Frederick's words from before.

As they pulled onto the final stretch, the gravel beneath the car creaked and scattered, stirring the quiet silence of the woods. There was a dampness that shrouded each individual stone that squeaked like a chalkboard as they coasted over each blemish in the path. Without the cover of snow, it looked like the ghost of the forest Frederick had run through once before; like the ruins of a familiar place.

Will put the car into park, the tires rolling over a final oddly shaped rock before coming to a full stop. "Feel free to come in," Will tossed Frederick the car keys before stepping out.

The burnet brick of the house loomed ominously, striking a stark contrast with the bone colored sky. Frederick felt the weight of this place in the pit of his stomach. The feeling swelled quickly to queasiness as Frederick followed Will out of the car. 

An air of unease surrounded Frederick as his eyes wandered over the dark brick facade of Will's house. "I should get going. My mind feels like the needle of a compass too close to a magnet." His smile softened and faded. "You can get in though?"

"Yeah," Will insisted. "I guess goodbye then."

Frederick nodded, pacing around the front of his car to climb into the driver's seat. "I'm sure I'll see you soon enough; it's a tight web."

With that, Frederick closed the door and watched as Will's unsure footsteps led him onto the porch and into the house. Will looked back over his shoulder once. They didn't wave. They didn't smile. They simply watched one another disappear into the distance as Will's silhouette darkened in the house and Frederick's car faded out of view.

As hard as Frederick tried to avoid it, his eyes absentmindedly wandered the treeline of the forest. 

"Shame," Frederick mumbled under his breath, eyeing a tattered deer carcass in the treeline. It looked as though it had crawled to safety before finally dying in the brush from some invisible affliction. Most likely, it had been shot and left for dead instead of collected. Frederick wondered how long the beast had suffered; how well the hunter had aimed. Clearly, not well enough if the creature escaped to stumble and die in the tall weeds. It must have suffered terribly.

Frederick watched the buff, bloated carcass of the deer, choosing that image to fasten to this moment. In the few minutes it had taken him to say his breviloquent goodbye, the remains had attracted another creature. The deer carcass had been torn, ribs pried open and cracked like a husk. The other animal jostled it's face inside the chest cavity, lapping away at the innards with a wet, slapping sound.

Eyes drifting to the rear-view mirror, Frederick watched as the house faded behind him. He caught a glimpse of his own reflection and as he shifted the mirror, he studied himself. He had been rushed this morning and had done a less than mediocre job at covering his scar.

Frederick’s eyes meandered back to the gravel road as a flash of russet flew in front of him. The brakes squealed as he stopped the car. The animal had jumped into the road and stood still, eyes wide and ears pinned back. It was a coyote with clots of blood dripping from the fur on its muzzle.

Frederick watched patiently for another moment as the coyote’s tail began to wag tentatively. As Frederick locked eyes with the animal, it's tongue panting through it's now reddened maw, he put the car in reverse. The beast ran back towards the carcass happily as Frederick drove back down the gravel road towards Will.

Jumping from the vehicle and leaving the door ajar, Frederick ran to the front door shouting.

"Will!" Frederick bruised the heel of his palm as he knocked furiously. "I'm sorry too!"

As his hand moved to knock again, the door opened under his fist. Will appeared, illuminated in the dark house by a sliver of light that caught his stone blue eyes. His brow knitted quizzically and his lips turned down in a stoic and somewhat baffled expression.

"You don't get to be the better man and apologize," Frederick panted through heavy, exhausted breaths. "I'm sorry too."

Suddenly, a smug and satisfied grin crept onto Will’s face. His eyes sparkled cerulean in the light as he cocked his head. “That looked like that actually hurt.”

A friendly laugh escaped Frederick as he brushed back the loose hair from his face. "Let me finish." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you enough. I'm sorry I didn't convince Jack Crawford quickly enough. I'm sorry I wasn't enough to keep you from any pain that I caused,” his eyes searched Will’s face, watching as his expression softened, “directly or indirectly. I like being statistically probable with you.”

At that, Will smiled a sincere and engaging smile that caused his ears to pin back slightly.

“I'm having fun,” Frederick continued, “and I haven’t had fun in quite some time. I'm sorry I'm still jumpy around you but if you give me the chance to change that, I will certainly try.”

There was a glimmer in Will’s eyes that shifted with the light. While the silence between them only lasted a moment, Frederick’s pulse was heavy in his throat.

Will sighed blithely, "So, do you want to come in?"

"Yes," Frederick’s enthusiastic nod created a small quiver in his voice. His eyes watered in his excitement, turning the mossy green a crystal emerald. "I would like that very much."

Taking a step back, Will extended his hand in a polite welcoming gesture. Frederick stepped inside, relishing in the warm and oaky scent of the walls.

Will reached out and caught Frederick by the wrist, dragging him closer. He pulled their bodies flush, chests pressing together as their weight pushed Will’s back against the door, latching it with an audible force. Frederick leaned up and softly, almost reverently, kissed Will. His lips hovered over Will’s, hesitantly making contact through heated breaths. Their lips danced together in weightless strokes as their bodies melted into one another.

Moving his hips forward, Will pressed against Frederick, shifting their delicate kiss to something deep and passionate. He ran his tongue over Frederick’s bottom lip before sucking it between his teeth and gently pulling the skin taut. Frederick shuddered against Will, pressing their bodies more firmly against the door. With a sharp push, Will pinned Frederick against the wall to their side. Licking a wet path down his neck, Will moved against him in waves, grinding against his growing arousal.

“Come here,” Will led Frederick to the living room and stood him in front of the couch.

The cushions enveloped Frederick as Will pushed him onto the couch, straddled his lap, and continued to kiss him deeply. Their tongues writhed together rhythmically as Will’s calloused fingers worked at Frederick’s belt. A throaty whimper escaped Will, muffled by Frederick’s ravenous lips. At a frantic pace, Frederick unbuttoned Will’s shirt, tugging more fervently with every inch exposed, until his chest was bare. Frederick pushed the shirt down over Will’s shoulders, feeling the warmth that radiated from his now flushed skin.

Pulling away from their kiss, Frederick moved his lips over the stark contours of Will’s jawline, drawing sharp, quiet breaths.

“What did you want this morning?” Frederick whispered, flicking his tongue over Will’s earlobe before nibbling on the flesh.

Will moaned in reply, hips grinding in circles against Frederick’s arousal.

“I wanted you inside of me,” he cooed, burnishing his stubble against Frederick’s temple, “but I wanted control.”

"Okay," Frederick breathed, running his thumb along the raised scar that crossed Will’s belly like braille.

“Okay, what?” Will leaned back with a moan, pushing his pelvis to grind firmly against Frederick’s lap as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged. As the collar of Frederick’s shirt pulled over his head, it caught his hair and disheveled it to attractively misplaced locks.

“I promise not to touch you,” his breath hitched as the warmth of Will’s chest touched his bare skin. He could feel Will pressing against him, hard and throbbing. “I promise not to move until you tell me I can.”

A brazen smile wove onto Will’s soft lips as he bent back to kiss wet trails down Frederick’s neck. Will wrapped his hand around the back of Frederick’s neck, pulling his eyes to meet his own for a moment before running his hands down the length of Frederick’s arms and stopping at his wrists. Will secured Frederick’s wrists in his hands and propped them on the back of the couch.

“Keep your hands right here,” Will whispered, punctuating his words with a tight squeeze to Frederick’s wrists.

He nodded.

Will alighted from the couch, leaving Frederick’s skin cold in small, raised bumps. He could hear Will walking away

As Frederick’s heart raced, he could feel his pulse swelling in his groin. The anticipation had built an electricity just under his skin as he heard Will walking behind him. He turned his head to watch Will pace around the couch.

As Frederick’s heart raced, he could feel his pulse swelling in his groin. The anticipation had built an electricity just under his skin as he heard Will walking behind him. He turned his head to watch Will pace around the couch.

“Eyes forward,” Will instructed with an obvious smile in his voice.

Frederick rolled his eyes impertinently but complied, keeping his gaze straight ahead at the muted, rustic colors of mounted feather flies. As Will set something down on the end table, Frederick heard the legs creak and shift under the added weight.

Will came into view, hips swaying and accentuating the sharp lines that jutted from his hip bones to his groin. Standing over Frederick, Will began unbuttoning his jeans at an agonizingly slow pace. His fingers deftly opened the zipper and he palmed over his bulge. As he inched the denim down his hips, his arousal sprung against his body, hard and darkened with anticipation.

Will stepped out of the fabric that pooled at his feet and began stroking himself. Frederick leaned forward impulsively but stopped himself short of disobedience as his hands almost left the back of the couch. He grinned.

Will’s posture twisted as he continued to stroke his length. He moaned and tossed his head back with open lips as he slowly moved his fist.

Eyes dark, Will leaned down between Frederick’s knees. He slowly crept his hands up the inside of Frederick’s thighs, sending an eager shiver through him as Will’s hands danced over his arousal. He tugged at the trousers, inching them down over Frederick’s muscular thighs and exposing him.

A high pitched moan seeped through Frederick’s sharp breath as Will began kissing a path up his body. Will’s lips followed the vertical scar that ran across his torso, suckling occasionally on the knotted and raised skin. Frederick drew away from the touch in quick twists, writhing under the jarring numbness of his skin.

Will flicked his tongue once more at the apex of his scar before moving his attention to Frederick’s neck. Every hot breath against Frederick’s skin drew a quiet whimper as Will moved to straddle his lap. Their chests rubbed against each other, bare and burning, and Will’s stubble caught his skin in rough patches.

Will’s body moved against him, hardening with every touch. Will reached for the end table, teetering haphazardly on one knee as he grabbed a condom and a bottle of oil. Frederick watched as Will carefully tore the packaging, their eyes meeting in a brief and intimate moment. He breathed a deep sigh as he reminded himself not to assist as Will’s hands rolled the condom over him. The sudden, wet touch sent shivers down his spine that collected as a burning heat in the pit of his stomach.

Will leaned back and poured some of the oil onto his hand. His fingers glistened in the light as he ran his hands over Frederick’s length. Frederick rolled his head back against the sofa, closed his eyes tightly, and leaned into the feeling. He bucked his hips slowly into Will’s grip until a firm hand planted on his hip bone.

“You said you wouldn’t move,” Will moaned.

Frederick nodded absently, eyes half-lidded and lips slack in ecstasy. “It won’t happen again.”

Pouring more oil onto his fingers, Will ran his hand between his legs. A low, throaty moan poured over his lips as he slid a slicked finger inside. Pressing his chest into Frederick, Will arched his back and moved his hips in small circles. As he added a second finger, he mewed softly, spreading his opening further. Frederick watched as Will’s body moved against his. He watched the way Will’s brow furrowed tightly as he pleasured himself and he could feel a throbbing pulse in his groin. As Will slid his fingers further inside, his breath hitched in his throat. His body jerked as he caressed the tight knot with his fingertips. He drew in a deep, hissing breath as he slid his fingers out.

Will shifted his body, turning to face away from Frederick before positioning himself over his length. Slowly sinking his hips onto Frederick, Will pushed past the pressure against his entrance and allowed his body to move down Frederick’s length. Frederick’s breath hitched as he felt Will tighten around him. Will let out a muffled cry as their pelvises met, the depth sending shivers through them both.

Deliberately angling his hips to hit his pleasure point, Will continued to move in waves on Frederick’s body. The muscles in Will’s shoulders tightened, creating dark, harsh shadows that coiled down his back. Frederick kept his hands and hips still, relishing in Will’s tightness and enthusiasm. Will gasped as pleasure rippled through his body, causing him to tighten once more around Frederick.

As Will moved, his curls rustled and bounced. Frederick inhaled the scent of pine and cheap hotel shampoo.

“I want to pull your hair,” Frederick breathed.

Will gyrated, moaning quietly. “What else?”

Frederick kept himself from thrusting into Will. “I want to touch you,” he spoke in a high, breathy moan.

“Like this?” Will arched into his hand and stroked his length, synchronizing this thrusts with the movement of his hips.

“Yes,” he hissed the word through his teeth as Will’s body twitched around him.

Will’s hips artfully danced in waves, He controlled the depth of his thrusts with careful movements, wincing every time he moved too quickly. Will gasped with every deep thrust but continued to quicken his pace as his moans grew into high pitched whimpers. As Will moved, his hair swayed to one side and exposed the tight muscle at the base of his neck. It wrenched as his body pulsated with pleasure.

“I want to bite you where your neck connects to you shoulder. I want it to hurt.”

Will moaned softly and held his hair out of the way, exposing the thickness of his neck further. He raised his shoulder to his ear and cooed.

“I want to grab you by the waist and thrust up into you until you’re falling apart.” Frederick’s hands remained fast but he ached for Will as he arched into his movements subtly. 

"How hard?” Will teased. He quickened his pace again. “This hard?"

"Harder," he breathed.

Will brought his hips down with force, skin slapping together in rough movements. Frederick’s breath hitched as Will took his entire length. Stifling a whine, Will bit his own lip and muffled his cries. Frederick watched the muscles in Will’s back ripple with every thrust.

“I want to tell you you’re beautiful,” the words fell out of Frederick’s mouth without warning.

Will’s paced ebbed back to slow gyrations.

"I want you to know that no matter what anyone has taken from you, you're still beautiful.”

Will paused for a moment with Frederick inside of him. His rhythm slowed to an irritating stasis.

“You’re still Will.”

Will could feel Frederick’s hips pulsing beneath him, aching for him, and began thrusting again. His pace was gentle but his force was vigorous. He took all of Frederick with every thrust and Frederick moaned quietly.

“Fuck me,” Will whimpered, tilting his hips forward.

Frederick pawed at Will’s hips, fingers pressing roughly into the skin and blanching it white. He held Will as he moved under him. Will’s breath hitched with every angled thrust as Frederick brushed against the knot inside of him. Will could feel a warmth growing in his core and spreading out like a rivers of fires to his groin. With a pleasured gasp, Will spilled over himself and spasmed around Frederick’s length. Frederick’s breathing slowed with his thrusts until he sighed loudly.

They stayed like that, catching their breath for a moment before Will stood. As Frederick moved to clean up, Will stopped him.

“Don’t use the guest shower; use my shower.”

The corners of Frederick’s lips curled into a latent smile.“Okay,” he nodded and headed towards Will’s bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that I *totally* ruin all of the sexy scenes by taking the time to show safe sex.... I don't care. Safe sex is important, even if it isn't the sexiest thing to read.


End file.
